1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for assembling panels in various angular positions. It also relates to panels suitable for the use of such a system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that, in order to display documents, divide a room of a building into several parts or decorate a place frequented by the public, it is customary to use generally rectangular panels of various dimensions and colors which are assembled in diverse positions at the places of use.
The panels placed next to one another can be arranged in the same plane, but can also form angles relative to one another, thereby producing dihedra with a vertical or horizontal edge. This results in effects which hold the attention of onlookers and make it possible to highlight the documents presented for viewing, where exhibition panels are concerned.
A large number of systems for assembling such panels have already been provided in the prior art, but there is no system which satisfies all the following conditions simultaneously:
the assembling of three panels to form two dihedra, the edges of which converge at a point where a single assembly system is located; PA1 the possibility of arranging panels in any relative angular position from 0.degree. to 360.degree.; PA1 the facility for the user to combine several panels in various positions by means of a single assembly system; PA1 the possible locking of the panels in any assembled position; PA1 assembling the panels without using any tool whatsoever; and PA1 the possible raising of a panel by means of the same system. PA1 a connection piece composed of a threaded male part with a cylindrical head, associated with an internally threaded female part of the same outside diameter as the head, the face of this head confronting the female part being recessed internally, in such a way that the edge of the head projects laterally relative to the face in the direction of the female part, the dimensions of the male and female parts being such that these members can be assembled manually as a result of action on their respective edges, without the use of any tool; PA1 a straight prism-shaped rod with a cross-section in the form of a regular polygon, this rod being intended to be engaged into a receptacle of matching shape made in the panels; this rod having, at one of its ends, a hook profile designed to cap the projecting part of the edge of the head; and PA1 a removable means for locking the rod in position in the receptacles of matching profile of the panels.
There are indeed assembly systems, for example using hinges, which satisfy some of these conditions and even two or three of them in isolation, but, as far as the Applicant is aware, no system of the prior art meets all these conditions.